The Stupid Detective
by Kimyixing1001
Summary: Chanyeol si pelayan ceroboh yang baru saja dipecat dari cafe milik Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau harus segera melamar pekerjaan baru untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Hingga selembar koran yang tanpa sengaja terbang mengenai wajah Chanyeol membawanya kepada pekerjaan baru sebagai seorang Detective tanpa keahlian khusus bersama Byun Baekhyun sebagai partner cerobohnya.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Stupid Detective

.

.

.

Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Park Chanyeol

Length : Chapter 1

Genre : Komedi

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Cafe mewah di kota Seoul, terlihat sangat padat pada hari itu. Pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di sana sibuk berlalu lalang melayani setiap pembeli yang datang. Seperti tidak ada celah untuk para pelayan tersebut bernafas barang sedetik saja.

Cafe mewah ini bernama 'The Great of Kamong'. Sebuah Cafe yang menyajikan menu-menu santai, terutama menu-menu Kopi, Roti, ataupun Ice Cream. Jadi wajar saja, pengunjung yang mendominasi cafe tersebut adalah orang Korea yang sedang menghabiskan waktu senggang ataupun wisatawan yang sedang berkunjung ke Korea Selatan.

Dari sekian banyak pelayan yang sibuk melayani pembeli, terdapat satu wajah yang cukup asing di antara wajah-wajah pelayan lainnya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda asal Korea yang baru tiga hari bekerja di cafe 'The Great of Kamong'. Awalnya pihak cafe tidak menerima karyawan baru. Namun, karena suatu hal akhirnya Chanyeol di terima di cafe sahabatnya yaitu Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _#Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _"Maaf Chanyeol-ah. Kami tidak menerima karyawan lagi. Karyawan kami sudah cukup banyak." Ucap Kyungsoo si Manager cafe ketika dia sedang meng-interview Chanyeol._

 _Wajah Chanyeol mendadak murung, ketika lamarannya tidak diterima. " Baiklah, terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya."_

 _Chanyeol kemudian pulang ke apartemennya dengan wajah Lesu dan Lemas._

 _Keesokan harinya. Ketika dia masih terlelap tidur, handphone-nya berdering keras. Sebuah nomor yang tak dikenalnya, membuat Chanyeol harus bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengangkat telepon tersebut._

 _"Hallo, Chanyeol-ah!"_

 _Dengan tenaga yang masih belum terkumpul, Chanyeol menjawab telepon tersebut. "Ya Hallo- dengan siapa?"_

 _"Ini aku Do Kyungsoo"_

 _Mendengar suara yang menelponnya adalah Kyungsoo, mata Chanyeol yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba membelalak. " Ya, ada - apa Kyungsoo-ya?"_

 _"Chanyeol-ah, salah seorang karyawanku mengundurkan diri karena diceraikan suaminya. Dia frustasi dan sulit berkonsentrasi ke pekerjaannya. Dia sekarang pulang ke China. Namanya Victoria. Padahal dia wanita yang cantik. Sayang sekali dia di ceraikan suaminya. Lagipula-"_

 _Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan omongannya. Chanyeol langsung menyela. "Maaf Tuan Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau jadi curhat denganku?"_

 _"Oh- iya maaf Chanyeol-ah" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cengiran culunnya yang tidak dapat dilihat Chanyeol. " jadi maksud ku menelponmu adalah ingin menyetujui lamaran pekerjaanmu yang kemarin. Apakah kau masih berniat bekerja di tempat ku?"_

 _"BERSEDIA" teriak Chanyeol kencang._

 _"Oke. Kalau begitu hari ini kau bisa mulai bekerja. Waktumu satu jam untuk sampai di cafe."_

 _Chanyeol kemudian menutup telepon dari Kyungsoo. Dia buru-buru loncat ke kamar mandi. Tapi bukan untuk mandi, melainkan hanya sekedar cuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Botol parfum yang ada di depannya, disemprotkan ke seluruh badan. Dan badan Chanyeol pun langsung harum seketika itu juga._

 _Setelah memilih pakaian yang di rasa cocok, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Teriakan sang pemilik apartemen yang menagih sewa apartemennya pun di abaikan oleh Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol hampir saja jatuh saat menuruni anak tangga. Bahkan, ketika di luar apartemen, dia kembali menabrak sekumpulan anak sekolah yang sedang berjalan di trotoar karena terlalu terburu-buru._

 _"Maaf." Ujar Chanyeol pada sekelompok anak sekolah yang terlihat terkejut._

 _Bus yang Chanyeol naiki bergerak cepat meninggalkan apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia selalu memeriksa jam tangannya. Chanyeol sangat takut terlambat datang ditempat kerja barunya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk di hari pertamanya bekerja._

 _Setelah melewati rintangan yang membentang di sepanjang jalan (lebay dikit haha). Chanyeol berhasil tiba di tempat kerja tepat waktu. Sambutan hangat Do Kyungsoo pun membuat rasa lelah dan kekhawatirannya berkurang. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol ke ruangannya untuk memberikan Chanyeol seragam kerja._

 _"Ini dia Chanyeol-ah. Seragam kerjamu."_

 _"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol. Dia lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol mengenakan seragam kerjanya di toilet ruangan Kyungsoo. Begitu keluar dari toilet, Chanyeol langsung terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan kumpulan daftar menu yang begitu banyak. Ditambah lagi dengan catatan kecil beserta pena._

 _"Sekarang kau mulailah bekerja." Pinta Kyungsoo._

 _Chanyeol dengan bersemangat menjalani hari pertamanya bekerja. Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan Chanyeol lewat CCTV terkesima dengan gaya kerja sahabatnya yang cekatan dan supel kepada setiap pelanggan. Begitupun dengan hari ini, ketika pengunjung membludak, hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat masih sangat bersemangat melayani apapun permintaan pelanggan._

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45 malam. Artinya, tepat pukul 08.00 cafe akan segera tutup. Setiap cleaning service dan pelayan cafe sibuk membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang masih tertinggal di meja. Semangat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi muncul ketika melayani pengunjung, berubah menjadi rasa lelah yang memuncak. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menguap. Melihat hal janggal dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan meja yang basah._

 _"Kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir._

 _"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar._

 _"Chanyeol-ah, ikut ke ruangan ku."_

 _Dengan rasa lelah yang sudah memuncak, ditambah lagi pertanyaan ' mengapa dia di suruh ke ruangan Do Kyungsoo?' Yang menggantung di otaknya. Membuat Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan mental, jika sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi._

 _"Silahkan duduk." Seru Kyungsoo._

 _Chanyeol kemudian duduk dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah meja kerja lumayan panjang, yang memisahkan jarak antara mereka berdua. Jika tidak ada meja tersebut, hal yang mungkin terjadi adalah Kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Hal yang pasti tidak diinginkan pada dirinya._

 _"Aku melihat hasil kerjamu hari ini. Menurutku, pekerjaanmu hari ini sangat baik sekali. Aku salut." Puji Kyungsoo._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena terlalu mengantuk._

 _"Kau dengar kan apa yang baru saja ku katakan?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit marah sambil menggebrak meja. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengantuk kembali segar bugar._

 _"Ahh iya. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih keras dari suara Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau berani membentakku! Hah? Biarpun aku sahabatmu tapi disini aku adalah Manager !."_

 _"I-iya maaf." Jawab Chanyeol melemas._

 _"Oke, aku maafkan." Ucap Kyungsoo santai. " Maksud ku memanggil mu ke sini, karena aku ingin memberikan mu bonus atas hasil kerja mu hari ini."_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya ? Bonus?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya._

 _"Iya. Bonus untukmu."_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya bo- bo- bonus?"_

 _"Iya bonus. Apa kau tidak percaya?"_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya bonus?"_

 _Mendapat pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali Kyungsoo pun kesal dan balik mengancam. " Sekali lagi kau bertanya 'Kyungsoo-ya bonus?' Aku tidak akan memberikan bonus ini."_

 _"Yak ! Jangan seperti itu!. Baiklah."_

 _Kyungsoo membuka laci meja kerjanya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Won lalu menyerahkan uang tersebut pada Chanyeol. " Terimalah ini."_

 _Dengan sangat antusias Chanyeol menerima bonus dari Kyungsoo. Jumlahnya memang tidak cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil mewah baru. Tapi, dengan uang tersebut dia bisa membayar sewa apartemennya untuk dua bulan ke depan._

 _"Terimakasih, Chingu."_

 _"Sorry Chan?. Kau sudah tiga hari kerja padaku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus._

 _"Iya."_

 _"Ingat ya, namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Bukan Chingu."_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya. Bukankah chingu dalam bahasa Korea adalah teman?"_

 _"Ya aku tau. Tapi aku lebih nyaman berbahasa Spanyol atau berbahasa inggris. Jadi lakukan itu mulai detik ini" Jawab Kyungsoo. (dasar kyungsoo ! Kecil-kecil sombong -_-)._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Sekarang kau boleh pulang."_

 _"Oke. Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya. Sampai ketemu besok."_

 _Chanyeol kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dengan senyum sumringah yang tergambar jelas. Bonus yang dia terima langsung disimpannya kedalam dompet lusuhnya. Beberapa pekerja cafe sudah pulang ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berbincang. Dengan bonus yang dia dapatkan, Chanyeol berharap kinerjanya semakin hari akan semakin baik. Hari ketiga bekerja membuat Chanyeol makin bersemangat menyambut hari esok._

.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

Entah kenapa kinerja Chanyeol belakangan ini makin buruk. Salah satunya, Chanyeol rajin terlambat datang ke cafe. Berbagai alasan dia kemukakan pada Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo menjadi jenuh untuk medengarnya lagi. Alasan klasik yang Chanyeol sering utarakan adalah macet. Sampai alasan yang sulit masuk ke logikapun Chanyeol utarakan, seperti : 'dia lupa bus mana yang akan menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja.' Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun Chanyeol bekerja di cafe 'The Great of Kamong'. Mana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan bus yang sering dia naiki.

Peringatan yang di berikan Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah banyak dan menumpuk. Tapi tetap saja hobinya yang terlambat datang belum berkurang sama sekali. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bisa saja memecat Chanyeol. Namun, niatnya tersebut diurungkan karena meskipun Chanyeol selalu terlambat, kinerjanya sebagai pelayan mendapat poin lebih dari pelanggan. Bahkan tidak jarang Chanyeol mendapatkan uang tip dari pelanggannya. Terlebih Chanyeol adalah sahabat baik Kyungsoo. Jadi suka tidak suka, Kyungsoo harus mengakui jika Chanyeol merupakan salah satu pelayan terbaiknya.

Seperti biasa, ketika cafe akan tutup, Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja untuk membahas keterlambatannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Kau tau kenapa kau aku bawa masuk ke ruangan ku lagi?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya. " Pasti kau ingin memberiku bonus lagi kan? Eumm Kyungsoo-ya bisakah jumlah bonusnya di lebihkan sedikit?" Jawab Chanyeol lalu tertawa kecil.

 **BRRRAKKKK !**

Kyungsoo kembali menggebrak meja kerjanya. Namun sebelum gebrakan meja itu terjadi, Chanyeol sudah menutup telinganya dengan kedua telunjuk tangannya. "Dasar bodoh ! Aishh ! Apa hanya bonus yang ada di dalam pikiranmu eoh?"

Chanyeol lalu melepas telunjuknya yang menempel di telinga. " Lalu apa?"

"Kau tau bagaimana kinerjamu saat ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tau Kyungsoo-ya. Uang tip yang diberikan pelanggan padaku itu bukti nyatanya. Aaaaahhh... Dunia begitu indah jika aku selalu mendapat uang tip dari pelanggan atau bonus dari mu."

 **BRRRRRAAAAAAKKKK !**

Kyungsoo kembali menggebrak meja. "Selalu saja uang yang ada di pikiranmu. Apa tidak ada hal lain! HAH !"

Chanyeol diam. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya seolah berpikir keras, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Selain uang, ada hal lain yang selalu aku pikirkan."

"Apa?!"

"Pasangan!. Aku sudah lama menjalani hidup ku ini tanpa pasangan. Lelah juga terus menerus sendirian. Aku kan-"

 **BRRRRAAAAK !**

Untuk ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo menggebrak meja. Gebrakan tangannya ke meja kali ini membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"Chanyeol-ah! Oucch ! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menceritakan masalah pribadimu. Lihat ! Tanganku sekarang sakit karena mu ! Ouchhh!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku? Salahkan mejanya. Kau beli dimana meja ini? Kau seharusnya membeli meja kayu, bukan meja marmer seperti ini. Jadi hobi mu yang suka memukul meja tidak akan membuat tangan mu itu menjadi sakit."

 _Hening-_

Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak berani untuk menggebrak mejanya lagi. Kyungsoo khawatir jika dia memukul meja marmernya, bisa mengakibatkan tangannya terluka dan berdarah hebat.

"Dengar Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak mau tau. Besok aku tidak ingin melihatmu terlambat lagi. Jika kau sampai terlambat lagi. Aku akan-" Kyungsoo memotong kalimatnya. Dia berusaha mencari ancaman yang bisa membuat Chanyeol takut.

"Aku akan di apakan?"

"Aku akan-" Kyungsoo masih kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Aku akan apa? Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku akan-"

 **"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan terakhir ! Jelas?"**

"Fiuhh!" Desahan napas Chanyeol menunjukkan tanda kelegaan dalam dirinya. " Jelas sekali, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat menjabat tangan Kyungsoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerja. Rasa takutnya akan dipecat menguap begitu saja seiring dengan terasanya cuaca dingin di kota Seoul.

Setahun kemudian...

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah terlambat lagi setahun belakangan ini. Tapi, sudah setahun terakhir ini kinerja Chanyeol mengalami penurunan yang amat dahsyat. Keuntungan besar yang selalu diterima cafe setiap harinya, mendadak mengalami kerugian dalam waktu singkat. Pelanggan cafe mulai beralih ke cafe lain, karena mutu di ' The Great Of Kamong' sudah tidak bisa dibanggakan. Sumber masalah terbesar yang terjadi pada cafe tersebut, terdapat pada Park Chanyeol.

Apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol memang cukup aneh. Dia punya kebiasaan baru yang tidak hanya merugikan pelanggan, tapi juga merugikan rekan kerjanya sesama pelayan. Kebiasaan barunya itu adalah, 'buang angin tanpa bisa dikontrol'.

Masih tergambar jelas dibenak Oh Sehun, rekan kerja Chanyeol yang juga pelayan di cafe Kyungsoo, bagaimana suara kentut Chanyeol yang nyaring dan baunya yang menyengat ketika mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap Sehun ramah.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara 'PREEEETTT! Suaranya sangat nyaring. Suasana cafe mendadak hening. Sesaat kemudian, seorang pelanggan cafe berkewarganegaraan asing berteriak kencang.

"Sial ! Siapa yang kentut? Baunya seperti sampah !"

Seluruh penghuni cafe, termasuk para pegawai tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Apalagi Chanyeol. Dia tidak berani mengakui, kalau dialah sang pemilik kentut bersuara nyaring nan memabukkan bagi siapapun yang menghirupnya.

Pelanggan asing yang berteriak tadi, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe sambit mengumpat kesal. Beruntung, dia belum sempat memesan makanan yang ingin dia makan.

Aroma kentut yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, membuat beberapa pelanggan harus antre ke toilet karena tidak tahan menghirup kentut yang baunya memang seperti sampah. Bisa dibayangkan yang terjadi di toilet. Pelanggan-pelanggan tadi memuntahkan apa yang sudah mereka makan sebelumnya.

Karena tidak ingin kehilangan pelanggan, Kyungsoo terpaksa meutup cafe lebih awal. Kemudian dia meminta seluruh pegawainya untuk berbaris. Dia berniat mengintrogasi satu persatu pegawainya tentang siapa pemilik kentut maut itu.

"Kau yang kentut tadi?!" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Bukan, aku bersumpah."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti yang kentut?"

"Bukan, jika aku kentut, pasti akan memberi tahu dulu." Jawab Luhan pelayan asal China yang sudah bekerja lama di Cafe Kyungsoo.

Tiba giliran Chanyeol diintrogasi. "Pasti kau kan, Park Chanyeol?"

Dengan perasaan takut, Chanyeol menjawab. " Bbbukaan, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo akhirnya tidak menaruh curiga dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Dia kemudian melanjutkan interogasinya sampai pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo kesal sendiri karena tidak menemukan si pemilik kentut yang membuatnya malu di hadapan para pelanggan.

Saat akan pulang, Chanyeol di hampiri oleh Oh Sehun. Orang terdekat yang mendengar suara kentut Chanyeol tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mau pulang?"

"Iya. Kau mau ikut, Sehun-ah?"

"Tidak, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Eoh? Tanyakan saja."

"Kau- sebenarnya- euum kau kan yang kentut tadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, gelagat Chanyeol menjadi aneh. " Kau? Kenapa kau bisa tau? Ssstt jangan katakan ini pada Kyungsoo ya? Aku takut akan di pecat." Ucap Chanyeol lalu tertunduk menahan malu.

"Kau tau Chanyeol-ah, kentutmu itu merupakan kentut terbau yang pernah ku cium."

"I-iya maaf Sehun-ah. Aku tadi tidak sengaja tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo, oke."

"Oke, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Baiklah aku berjanji."

Bukannya makin berkurang, kentut Chanyeol malah makin menjadi. Bukan hanya kentutnya yang menjadi masalah, dia sekarang menjadi ceroboh dan kurang teliti. Dia bahkan beberapa kali salah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya.

"Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Pesananku kopi bukan ice cream !"

"Oh. Maaf tuan, akan aku tukar secepatnya."

Bukan hanya itu saja, Chanyeol juga pernah membawakan sebuket bunga untuk Kyungsoo, sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Karena di beri bunga oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sampai tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari karena keseringan bersin. Chanyeol baru tahu, jika sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat alergi terhadap bunga. Alerginya makin bertambah jika yang memberikan bunga itu pria, seperti Park Chanyeol, Si idiot nan ceroboh bukannya pria manly seperti Jongin sang suami. Ahh dan ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak nlagi memberikan Kyungsoo bunga jika ia tidak mau wajah tampannya itu babak belur oleh tangan suami Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol sendiripun belum mengetahui identitas suami Kyungsoo.

Selain ceroboh dan kurang teliti, ada lagi kekurangan Chanyeol yang lebih parah. Dia sering sekali jatuh. Kadang jatuh karena terinjak tali sepatunya, terjatuh karena tersandung kaki meja cafe, bahkan Chanyeol bisa terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Karena terlalu sering jatuh, banyak bekas luka di kening dan sikutnya.

Pernah ada kejadian, Chanyeol jatuh ketika membawa pesanan sup seorang pelanggan berwajah China. Sup panas yang jatuh tersebut, mengenai celana si pelanggan. Tepatnya, di area terlarang. Tentu saja pelanggan China yang bernama Kris Wu itu berteriak kencang hingga memecahkan suasana hening cafe.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! My Torpedooooooo ! Tttiiiidddaaaakkkkkkk !"

Karena panik, Chanyeol mengambil serbet yang menempel di bahunya. Berniat membersihkan sup yang membasahi celana Kris.

"Yaaak ! Kau ! Jangan sentuh torpedoku ! Sialan !"

"Ta-tapi tuan, aku hanya ingin membersihkan celanamu bukan torpedonya." Jawab Chanyeol semakin panik.

Akhirnya Kris mengambil serbet yang Chanyeol pegang. Kemudian membersihkan celananya sendiri. Kejadian memalukan itu mengundang gelak tawa beberapa pengunjung, Do Kyungsoo yang memantau suasana cafe lewat CCTV di ruang kerjanya langsung keluar menghampiri Kris.

"Maaf atas kejadian ini tuan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meminta maaf atas kejadian yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Demi menebus kesalahan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kris untuk memesan makanan lagi tanpa bayaran ! yah bisa dibilang gratis. Sementara itu Chanyeol yang menyaksikan usaha Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf, hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

Seringnya Chanyeol jatuh tanpa sebab, membuat Kyungsoo frustasi sendiri. Keuntungan Cafe yang didapat setiap harinya, tidak mampu menutupi kerugian moril dan materil yang dia terima selama ini. Satu-satunya cara agar cafe ' The Great of Kamong' tetap bernapas adalah memecat salah satu pegawainya. Pegawai yang tidak beruntung di cafe itu siapa lagi? Jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, ikuti aku sekarang!"

Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan meja cafe langsung bergerak menuju ruang kerja Kyungsoo. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkan pelan-pelan, agar Chanyeol tidak gugup dan agar kentutnya tidak keluar saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Aku siap." Jawab Chanyeol lesu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo langsung mengutarakan permasalahannya. " Sorry, Chanyeol-ah. Kau harus ku pecat."

"APAA?! AKU DI PECAT?!" Teriak Chanyeol kencang. Kemudian, PREEETTTT! Kentut Chanyeol keluar tiba-tiba. Dan suaranya tidak kalah nyaring dengan teriakan Chanyeol barusan. Hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat merogoh laci meja kerjanya. Mencari pengharum ruangan yang sudah lama ia persiapkan jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol kentut di ruangannya. Dan hal yang di takuti Kyungsoo itupun terjadi juga saat ini.

"Sial ! Kau kentut lagi, Chanyeol-ah !"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Jawab Chanyeol lalu menutup hidungnya. Chanyeol sendiri pun ternyata tidak tahan dengan bau kentutnya. "Tapi, alasan kau memecatku apa, Kyungsoo-ya? Bukankah aku selalu berusaha bekerja keras?"

"Kau mau tau?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. " Pertama, kentutmu tidak bisa di kontrol seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan. Kedua, kau ceroboh dan kurang teliti. Ketiga, yang lebih parah, kau sering sekali jatuh dan merugikan pelanggan kita. Kesalahan yang kau lakukan sudah banyak, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tapi, aku bisa berubah. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu. Seolah ingin menangis, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau sudah sering ku berikan kesempatan. Kau sudah bekerja disini selama 4 tahun, apa kau sadar sudah berapa kali kesempatan yang aku berikan padamu? Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Aku benar-benar harus memecatmu. Aku tidak bisa menutupi kerugian cafe ini jika kau tidak ku pecat."

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Dalam benaknya, memang dialah sumber masalah di cafe. Chanyeol juga sadar, kesempatan yang di berikan Kyungsoo sudah sangat banyak. Meminta kesempatan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, rasanya sudah tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima keputusanmu."

Hening...

Kyungsoo kembali merogoh laci meja kerjanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Chanyeol. " Ini upah mu untuk bulan ini. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak di luar sana, Chanyeol-ah."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya, sampai jumpa."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Suasana mendadak mellow. Beberapa pegawai yang menguping pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ikut sedih ketika mengetahui rekan kerja mereka harus di pecat. Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo, seluruh pegawai yang masih ada di cafe mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol dan mendoakan kesuksesannya di tempat lain. Chanyeolpun makin sedih dengan ucapan-ucapan perpisahan yang di lontarkan oleh rekan kerjanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Chanyeol mulai menjauhi cafe 'The Great of Kamong. Dia berjalan menuju apartemennya yang jauh. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Di dalam cafe. Seluruh karyawan cafe berpesta atas di pecatnya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo malah memasang lagu EXO yang berjudul Lucky. Mereka semua akhirnya bisa lepas dari Park Chanyeol, sang pembuat masalah. Ternyata perpisahan tadi hanya sekedar kamuflase yang di rancang oleh Do Kyungsoo beserta para pegawainya. Mungkin, jika Chanyeol tidak membuat masalah yang merugikan cafe, perpisahan tadi bisa saja menjadi perpisahan termanis yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan.

T

B

C

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Poor Park Chanyeol TT Anyyyeooongg.. aku author baru di FFN hehehe mohon reviewnya ;D


	2. Chapter 2

"Si Byun"

.

.

.

.

Ketika seseorang sedang tidak fokus dengan pikirannya, dia tentu bisa kehilangan arah. Sama seperti yang sedang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih, Chanyeol menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Dia seperti tidak mempunyai tujuan. Meskipun Chanyeol memandang ke arah depan, tapi terlihat sekali tatapan matanya kosong. Berkali-kali ia ditegur oleh pengguna jalan yang ada didepannya. Amarah yang keluar dari pejalan kakipun sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Chanyeol. Dia terus berjalan, meski otak kecilnya tau kalau dia memang bersalah.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ketika selembar kertas koran berbahasa Inggris terbang akibat angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang lalu menutupi wajahnya. Karena wajahnya tertutup koran, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa melihat benda apapun didepannya. Dia lalu membaca kolom demi kolom yang terdapat di dalam selembar koran tersebut. Pergerakan bola matanya kemudian terhenti pada sebuah iklan lowongan pekerjaan yang bertuliskan :

 _ **Butuh pekerjan? Datang ke kantor kami sekarang juga. Kami tunggu**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Mr. Kim Kai**_

 _ **Head Manager of The LightSaber Office."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol lalu membatin, " The Lightsaber itu perusahaan apa? Sepertinya aku harus kesana sekarang juga!"

Dengan modal alamat yang tertera didalam lembar koran tersebut, Chanyeol berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Bus yang akan dia naiki kebetulan mengarah ke kantor yang akan Chanyeol tuju. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri masih kebingungan dengan perusahaan 'The Lightsaber'. Dia mencoba menebak-nebak perusahaan ini bergerak didalam bidang apa? Atau.. siapa itu Kai.

Karena terlalu sibuknya berpikir perusahaan apa yang akan Chanyeol datangi, tanpabia sadari kantor yang akan Chanyeol tuju sudah terlewat beberapa puluh meter. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeolpun tersadar karena suara teguran dari si supir bus.

" Yak! Kau yang bertelinga lebar! Kau mau turun dimana hah?" Tanya sang sopir.

"Hah?"

"Kau turun dimana?" Ulangnya.

Chanyeol kemudian melihat kearah luar untuk memastikan keberadaannya saat ini. "Astaga! Kantornya sudah terlewat jauh! Aku turun disini saja, paman." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menepuk jidat lebarnya. Dia sangat menyesali tindakan bodohnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Kau akan kuturunkan dihalte depan."

"Turunkan disini saja, paman. Tempat yang aku tuju sudah terlewat terlalu jauh." Bentak Chanyeol.

Si sopir bus lalu melihat kearah Chanyeol lewat kaca spion yang terpasang didekat kemudi, dia kemudian berbalik membentak Chanyeol. " KAU MAU BUSKU KENA TILANG!" Chanyeolpun mendadak diam.

Bus lalu berhenti disebuah halte. Chanyeol langsung menuju kantor 'The Lightsaber' dengan setengah berlari. Kertas koran yang tak sengaja menempel diwajahnya tadi, ia pegang erat-erat. Chanyeol khawatir jika kertas koran itu terbang maka ia akan kehilangan alamat lengkap dari kantor 'The Lightsaber'

 **HAH!HAH!HAAH!**

Napas Chanyeol kini tersenggal-senggal. Jarak kantor yang ia tuju masih beberapa meter lagi. Karena tidak sanggup lagi berlari maka Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju kantor itu. Ketika Chanyeol hampir sampai, ia langsung membasuh keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa.

Chanyeol belum yakin dengan kantoe 'The Lightsaber'. Padahal ia sendiri sudah berdiri tepat disebuah bangunan yang alamatnya sama persis dengan koran yang ia genggam. Sangat aneh untuk sebuah kantor yang bahkan tidak memiliki papan nama. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin. Berusaha mencari papan nama kantor yang mungkin saja terdapat dibagian atas gedung. Bukannya mendapat papan nama, Chanyeol justru mendapatkan lehernya yang terasa ngilu karena terlalu lama mendongak.

Tidak ingin usahanya sia-sia. Chanyeol mencoba menanyakan alamat yang tertera di kertas koran itu kepada para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat. Sebagian besar jawaban yang Chanyeol terima adalah benar. Bahwa gedung ini sesuai dengan alamat yang mereka baca.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol pada pejalan kaki terkhir yang ia tanyai.

Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol masih meragukan kantor tersebut, Ia meyakini dirinya sendiri kalau ia berada dialamat yang benar. Chanyeol kemudian melankahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk gedung dengan kaca hitam yang tertutup rapat. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu gedung tersebut. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat kesepian yang terjadi didalam gedung. Chanyeol hanya melihat seorang pemuda pendek yang sedang duduk dikursi panjang dengan senyuman termanisnya saat pria itu menatap Chanyeol. Disenyumi pria manis seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol merasa harus membalas tersenyum. Meski terasa aneh, Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah pria bertubuh mungil itu. Tanpa Chanyeol duga, pria manis itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku berasal dari Mokpo. Dan kau?"

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Aku berasal dari Busan."

"Wahh sudah berapa lama kau menetap di Seoul, Park?"

"Emm 10 tahun kurang lebih."

Baekhyun menganngukkan kepalanya. " Pantas saja dialeg Busanmu tidak kelihatan."

"Terima kasih Byun, " Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun berjabat tangan sebagai salam perkenalan mereka.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang asiknya mengobrol. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bertubuh kecil bermata bulat keluar dari dalam ruangan. Tunggu.. Chanyeol mengenal pria itu.. bukankah.. dia Do Kyungsoo? Sahabatnya yang telah memecatnya dari kafe? Tapi untuk apa dia ada disini?

"Kalian berdua silahkan masuk." Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang mantan bosnya itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipersilahkan duduk saat mereka memasuki ruangan. Dihadapan mereka berdua berdiri seorang pria berkulit Tan dengan rambut blondenya yang menyala. Dibibirnya menempel sebuah cerutu kayu yang sedari tadi ia hisap. Kacamata yang bertengger dihidung kurang mancung itu langsung ia lepas. Bola matanya yang agak kecoklatan kini menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Selamat datang di kantorku." Sapanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas ucapan selamat datang si pria berkulit Tan dengan anggukan kepala dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Mr. Kim Jong In. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. aku bukan kepala manager, tapi aku adalah pemilik dari gedung ini. Dan aku adalah seorang detektive dari London." ucap Mr. Kai panjang lebar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hallo Mr. Kai. Aku Byun Baekhyun dari Mokpo." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya dengan mata yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Byun. Dan kau? Siapa namamu?" Tunjuk Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol dari Busan."

Kai lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai kemudian memanggil asistennya yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo, untuk membuatkan minuman. Kai menarik panjang cerutunya. Lalu dihembuskannya perlahan asap yang mengepul dimulutnya ke udara.

"Jadi.. apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku juga." Imbuh Baekhyun.

.

.

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol soal kantor ini masih saja menggelayut di otaknya. Dia lalu menanyakan hal ini pada Kai untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya. " , kenapa kantor ini tidak ada papan namanya? Lalu, tadi anda menyebutkan jika anda adalah detektiv dari London? Cukup aneh ketika seorang detektiv menamai kantornya dengan 'The Lightsaber."

Seiring dengan dihidangkan minuman untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kai mengungkapkan bahwa ia sengaja tidak memberikan papan nama digedung miliknya agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau jika gedung ini dihuni oleh seorang detektive. Kai juga menambahkan bahwa penamaan 'The Lightsaber' hanya penyamaran semata.

"Sangat wajar, jika banyak orang yang sudah tau alamat kantor ini. Tapi mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam. Padahal didalam sini mereka tidak mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi." Imbuh Kai menutup penjelasannya.

"Lantas, kami akan dipekerjakan sebagai apa Mr. Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Baiklah." Kai lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. " saat ini posisi yang sedang aku butuhkan adalah detektive. Jadi intinya aku membutuhkan anak buah."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Mereka tidak menyangka akan dipekerjakan sebagai detektive. Pekerjaan yang menuntut nyali besar, ketelitian, analisis yang tajam dan mental baja. Pekerjaan yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka saksikan dalam sebuah film, novel fiksi dan komik.

"Apa? Detektive.. wahhhh ini pasti keren sekali...!" Batin Chanyeol.

"Berapa gajinya? Pasti sangat besar! Dan aku bisa kaya mendadak juga terkenal seantero korea!hahahaha" Baekhyunpun ikut membatin.

Dan Kyungsoo juga ikut membatin. "Kapan mereka minumnya yah? Nanti teh itu dingin." (Oke yang ini abaikan.)

"Lalu apa kalian tertarik untuk menjadi anak buahku? Menjadi seorang detektiv handal?" Tanya Kai yang langsung membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya! Sangat tertarik!" Jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Kalau kau Baek? Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat tertarik ." seru Baekhyun yang tak kalah antusiasnya dari Chabyeol.

Kai lalu bernjak dari duduknya. " aku tinggal sebentar, kalian minumlah dulu."

"Siap Bos!" Jawab Chabyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Kai beserta Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dan menuju keruangan lain yang berada dilantai atas. Tidak begitu jelas alasan Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua diruangannya. Tapi yang jelas Kai sudah menemukan anak buah yang selama ini ia cari. Dua orang anak buah yang akan membantu kinerjanya sebagai seorang detektive dari London.

Sementara didalam ruangan Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang asik mengobrol dan bercanda. Mereka berdua sedang berangan-angan jika menjadi seorang detektive yang kaya dan terkenal, meeka akan melakukan apa.

Chanyeol misalnya, dia mengatakan bahwa jika ia kaga dan terkenal nanti, dia ingin mempunyai istri seorang artis. Lalu membangun sebuah rumah mewah. Membeli mobil mewah, punya peternakan kuda sendiri. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol ingin berlibur ke Hawaii. Sebuah pulau yang selama ini menjadi pulau idamannya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia mempunyai impian tersendiri ketika Baekhyun menjadi Kaya dan terkenal nantinya. Baekhyun bercita-cita ingin mengunjungi Hollywood, kota dengan sejuta film terbaik di dunia. Lalu menyekolahkan adik satu-satunya hingga ke Harvard University. Dan juga ingin punya rumah sendiri dikutub utara. Dan impian Baekhyun yang terakhir membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau seriua ingin memiliki rumah dikutub utara, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

" Aku serius, Chan."

"Tapi disana kan tidak ada Mall, pasar, stadion sepak bola, bioskop, restoran, disneyland, universal studio atau apapun yang menyenangkan. Disana hanya ada salju, Baek! Salju! Dan.. pinguin asal kau tau."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, Chan. Dengan kekayaan yang aku punya nanti, aku akan membangun semuanya disana."

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan impian Baekhyun. "Itu juga jika kekayaan kau cukup untuk membangun semuanya, Baekhyun-ah."

"Sudahlah, Chan. Hal seperti itu tidak perlu kita perdebatkan. Semua itu masih sekedar impianku saja."

"Kau benar, Baek."

Tidak lama kemudian, Kai masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya tanpa ditemani asisten pribadinya yaitu Kyungsoo. Ditangan kanannya terlihat Kai memegang dua buah benda yang mirip dengan dompet berwarna hitam legam dengan tulisan 'The Lightsaber' dibagian tengahnya.

"Kalian berdua segera kelantai atas dan temui asistenku." Perintah Kai.

Tanya banyak bertanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuruti perintah dari Kai. Di lantai atas, mereka melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disamping seorang pria bermata rusa dengan rambut coklat terang. Pria itu menenteng sebuah kamera dan ruangan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuki terlihat seperti sebuah Studio foto.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Luhan. Dia juga bagian dari kita." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lu.. luhan?" Gagap Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang-orang yang dulu bekerja di cafe bersamanya, saat ini mereka juga bekerja disini. Kyungsoo dan Luhan.. bukankah ini aneh? Ah masa bodoh dengan itu. Yang terpenting adalah Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. Seorang detektive.. bukankah itu keren?.

"Hai Chan." Sapa Luhan. "Hai kau.. aku Luhan.. aku adalah pria keturunan China tapi aku dibesarkan di Korea. Aku ahli fotografi, programmer dan.. seorang hacker lebih jelasnya.

"Hai Lu.. aku adalah Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun dan merekapun berjabat tangan.

Asisten meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian yang sudah dia sediakan. Sebuah pakaian yang identik dengan identitas seorang detektive. Topi, Jubah panjang berwarna cokelat, sepatu hitam mengkilap dan dua buah cerutu yang tak terpakai.

Asisten pribadi lalu menambahkan, " Masing-masing dari kalian harus berfoto dengan menggunakan kostum itu." Tunjuknya pada pakaian yang baru saja diberikan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Jangan banyak bertanya!lakukan saja! Ini adalah perintah dari Bos!" Jawab Kyungsoo galak dan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kompak. Pilihan yang lebih aman untuk mereka, dibandingkan kembali bertanya pada seorang uke galak seperti Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendapat giliran pertama untuk difoto. Kostum detektive sudah Chanyeol kenakan, Luhan lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk bergaya layaknya seorang detektive yang sudah profesional, berbagai pose Chanyeol tunjukkan. Dirasa cukup, kini giliran Baekhyun yang akan difoto dan Luhanpun meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Silahkan lepas kostum yang kalian kenakan. Lalu kembali ke ruangan ." perintah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Pertanyaan besar yang menggantung dibenak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sama. Sebenarnya mereka ingin dijadikan seorang detektive atau seorang model? Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti. Dan yang tau jawaban dari pertanyaan besar mereka hanya Si pria berkulit Tan .

Sekembalinya mereka ke ruangan , Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dibuat kebingungan. Pasalnya hanya diam dengan memandangi kearah _notebook_ nya, tanpa sekalipun berbicara pada mereka berdua. Tentu saja hal tersebut terasa aneh bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol telah mencoba beberapa kali memanggil nama , tapi Kai sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan masuk ke dalam ruangan Kai dengan membawa dua buah foto. " Bos, ini foto mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo.

" _Thanks_." Jawab Kai singkat.

Foto yang Kai terima, ia masukkan kedalam sebuah benda yang meyerupai dompet yang Kai ambil dari dalam laci kerjanya. Kai lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol serta Baekhyun yang masih terlihat dengan wajah bodohnya karena kebingungan. Kai lalu meminta Kyungsoo membuatkan minuman lagi karena minuman yang tadi ia suguhkan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah hampir habis. Kyungsoopun keluar ruangan untuk melaksanakan perintah Kai.

" Oh ya Luhan. Apa semua data yang aku butuhkan sudah tepat?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan.

"Sudah bos!." Jawab Luhan pasti.

" _Nickname? Microchip_ dan yang lainnya, apa sudah kau program dengan baik?"

" sudah bos! Mereka berdua hanya tinggal bertugas saja." Tunjuk mata Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _thanks_ Luhan, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu. Dan pastikan kembali bahwa mereka berdua akan aman."

"Siap !" Ucap Luhan seraya memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruangan Kai. Percakapan dan Luhan semakin membuat Chanyeol serta Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol lalu berbisik pada Chanyeol. " memangnya menjadi seorang detektive harus memakai _mickrochip_ ya?"

" entahlah, Byun. Aku juga tidak tau."

Dan ternyata bisikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdengar jelas sampai ke telinga . lalu menjelaskan manfaat dari _mickrochip_ yang baru saja ia minta pada Luhan, agar ia tau dengan mudah dimana keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bagaimana kondisi dilapangan, atau seberapa bahaya lapangan dan target yang mereka incar.

"Ini tanda pengenal kalian. Didalamnya sudah dipasang _mickrochip_ seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi. Kita memang tidak ber- _partner_ secara resmi dikepolisian Korea Selatan. Tapi jika kalian sedang berada di TKP sebuah kejahatan dan kalian menunjukkan tanpa pengenal ini, maka polisi akan tahu jika kalian adalah anak buahku." Ujar Kai seraya menunjukkan tanda pengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah terpasang foto mereka berkostum ala detektive. " kalian paham?"

"Paham bos!." Jawab mereka serempak.

" bagus! Tapi sebelum aku menyerahkan tanda pengenal ini pada kalian. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kaipun melepas jubah panjangnya yang berwarna putih dan bertanya, " keahlian apa yang kalian miliki? Beladiri? Penyamaran? Pengintaian? Atau apa kalian bisa menggunakan senjata?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Dan mereka menjawab pertanyaan hanya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Melihat gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun alhasil membuat Kai terkejut bukan main. "SIAL! apa kalian serius tidak mempunyai keahlian khusus apapun?" Kai mendengus kesal. " Sepertinya aku salah merekrut orang!" Keluh Kai dan kembali duduk ketempat kerjanya dengan lemas. " Dengarkan aku! Menjadi detektif itu tidak mudah. Kalian bisa saja mati saat bertugas nanti." Terang Kai.

" aku sudah tau bos! Aku tahu bagaimana resiko menjadi seorang detektif." Jawab Chanyeol dengan semangat yang mulai berkobar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian mati!" Tegas Kai.

" bos tenang saja!. Jika kami gagal, bos boleh memecat kami. " kini giliran Baekhyun yang berbicara.

Hening..

Kai memijat dahinya, kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi pusing saat mengetahui fakta bahwa kedua anak buah barunya ini tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk menjaga diri sendiri saat mereka bertugas nanti. Ia menyesali kecerobohannya, harusnya Kai menanyakan kemampuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum mengangkat mereka menjadi anak buahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi.. apa kalian serius ingin menjadi seorang detektif? Meskipun kalian tahu resikonya jika seorang detektif tidak memiliki keahlian?"

" aku serius Bos!" Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun menyetujui jawaban Chanyeol.

" Baiklah jika itu keputusannya. Ini tanda pengenal kalian." Ujar Kai lalu menyerahkan tanda pengenal mereka. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bekerja sendiri."

"Maksud anda, Bos?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" Maksudku, kalian berdua harus menjadi _partner._ Jika kalian aku tugaskan bekerja sendiri-sendiri, aku khawatir dengan kondisi keselamatan kalian."

"Baik Bos! Aku bersedia menjadi _partner_ Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oke.. sekarang kalian bisa pulang. Dan ingat! Jangan sampai siapapun tahu jika kalian adalah seorang detektif!." Ucap Kai memperingati.

"SIAP BOS!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari _The Lightsaber Office_ disaat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo masuk membawakan minuman untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tadi sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang, sehingga ia lupa minuman yang sudah ia persiapkan belum sempat Kyungsoo sajikan.

Diruangannya, Kai masih terlihat pusing, lalu Kyungsoo memberikannya segelas minuman beserta obat. Tanpa basa-basi Kai meminum obat yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan perlahan pusing yang dirasakan Kai sedikit mereda.

" _are you okey, honey.?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

" _i'm okey_ sayang." Jawab Kai seraya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

Dan sebuah fakta terungkap tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya asisten pribadi a.k.a Kyungsoo adalah istri dari Mr. Kim Jong In. Pantas saja Kai tidak mau memperkenalkan namanya pada Baekhyun, serta Kyungsoo masih merahasiakan identitas suaminya pada Chanyeol. Istri bernama Do Kyungsoo, dulunya Kyungsoo pernah bekerja dikepolisian kota London, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pensiun setelah menikah dengan Kai enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Kyungsoo adalah seorang manager sebuah cafe dan terkadang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Kai untuk menemani suaminya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile in other side.._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan berjalan kaki, mereka menikmati hangatnya matahari sore yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Dari sekian banyak obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan, ada satu hal yang masih Baekhyun perdebatkan pada Chanyeol yaitu siapa nama asli asisten pribadi dari ?

"Menurutku namanya adalah Dona." Jawab Chanyeol berbohong.

"Dona? Nama yang cukup unik. Jujur aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Kau mendapatkan nama itu darimana Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara.

" Chanyeol-ah.. menurutmu dia itu siapanya ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Emmm mungkin pacarnya? Selingkuhannya? Atau adiknya? Atau bisa saja dia ibunya ." Canda Chanyeol asal yang disusul gelak tawa dari Baekhyun.

Dan dari sisi lain terlihat jika Detektif Park dan Detektif Byun mulai menunjukkan kekompakkan mereka sebagai _partner kerja._ Dilihat dari optimisme yang muncul pada diri mereka, mereka berdua sudah sangat siap untuk menangani kasus perdananya. Mereka tidak tahu, Saat matahari terbenam, maka saat itulah tugas perdana mereka akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

First Case.

.

.

.

.

 _"KALIAN BERDUA KEKANTOR SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari yang masuk kedalam ponsel Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat pada jam 07:00 pagi. Baekhyun sendiri, ketika ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan isi pesan Kai maka Baekhyun dengan sigap bangun dan segera mandi. Selanjutnya setelah berpakaian rapih, Baekhyun bergegas pergi menuju kantor _The Lightsaber_ dengan menggunakan bus.

Lain dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang ketika ponselnya berdering mendapatkan pesan dari Kai, si pria bertelinga lebar nan panjang itu masih asik bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya ditemani dengan mimpi jatuhnya puluhan ribu lembar won yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya kaya raya dan menikamati indahnya pasir pantai Hawaii. Bahkan saat tidur Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, bisa dipastikan jika ia begitu menikmati mimpi indahnya. Hingga deringan ponsel Chanyeol yang terus berbunyi berhasil membuyarkan mimpi sang pria tinggi dan itu adalah telpon dari si pendek Baekhyun.

" _Yeoboseyo"_ sapa Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar.

" Kau sedang dimana Chan! sudah mencarimu daritadi!" marah Baekhyun dari seberang sana. Karena masih belum sepenuhnya sadar Chanyeol hanya menjawab..

"Hah?" Singkat Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau sedang dimana Park Chanyeo!" Ulang Baekhyun.

"Hawaii.."

"Oh.. kau di Hawaii." Jawab Baekhyun lega lalu hening seketika. "Ya Tuhan Chan! Ini serius! Jika kau tidak datang ke kantor sekarang juga maka kau akan dipecat menjadi seorang detektif!"

Mendengar kata 'dipecat' membuat Chanyeol langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Jujur ia sedikit trauma memdengar kata 'dipecat' semenjak pemecatannya dari cafe Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oke!oke! Aku akan segera kesana Baek!" Jawab Chanyeol tergesa.

Seperti biasa, karena takut terlambat-walaupun sebenarnya memang ia sudah terlambat, Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru. Mulai dari ia mandi, sikat gigi, berpakaian, memakai sepatu, sampai keluar dari apartemen saja, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat cepat. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang sakit perut dan ia ingin sekali buang air besar tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Jika Chanyeol masih sempat buang air besar saat dia sedang diburu waktu maka bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan terlambat tiba dikantor dan kemungkinan besar Chanyeol akan dipecat-Oh tidak!

Saat Chanyeol sedang berada didalam bus yang membawanya ke arah kantor, wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah padam. Ini bukan karena ada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya walau gadis itu memang terlihat sangat cantik dan err.. begitu seksi, namun sungguh bukan karena itu wajah Chanyeol menjadi merah. Melainkan karena karena saat ini Chanyeol sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kentutnya yang ingin keluar. Dan sungguh itu sangat menyiksa Chanyeol.

Satu menit.. Chanyeol masih tetap menahannya.

Dua menit.. Ia masih mempertahankan angin nan busuk itu mendekam diperutnya.

Tiga menit..

Empat..

Li..

 _Prrreeeeeettttt..._

Chanyeol akhirnya tidak mampu lagi melawan kentutnya sendiri dan suaranya sangat nyaring. Beberapa anak sekolah yang ada didalam bus bahkan saling menuduh temannya sebagai pelaku pengentutan didalam bus. Sialnya bus yang dinaiki Chanyeol memiliki fasilitas _air conditioner_ dan peraturan jika kaca bus tidak boleh dibuka. Kalian bisa membayangkan bukan jika kentut Chanyeol terperangkap dalam bus dan tidak bisa keluar begitu saja? Dan perlu kalian ingat kentut Chanyeol itu-mematikan..

Seluruh penumpang bahkan termasuk Chanyeol berusaha menutup hidungnya dengan benda apapun yang bisa mengahalangi terhirupnya kentut Chanyeol. Ada yang menggunakan sapu tangan, dengan jari telunjuk dan ada juga yang menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan sumpit yang ia bawa. Oh oke ini berlebihan. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyeramkan didalam bus dan tak terpanah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Bahkan seorang penumpang wanita memohon kepada sang supir bus dengan suara lirihnya dan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. " Aaaahhhjjuuusssiii.. ttttoooolllooonngggg. tuurruuunnkkkaaannn aaaakkkuuuhhh.. ssseekkkkaaarrraaannnggg."

Dan sang sopirpun menjawab dengan tak kalah lirihnya. "Mmmaaafff aaaaggaaassshhhiii... akkkkuuuhhh tttiiidddaakk bbiiisssaaa.. hhaaalllltttteennnyaaa mmaaassiihh jjjaauuuhhh..."

" tttttaaaappppii aakkkuu sssuuuddaahh ttiiidakk taahhhaann ddenngggaaann bbbaaauuu iiiiniiii." Sahut yang lain.

" aaakkkkuuu jjjuuugggaaa. Tttaapi hhaallteennyyaa maaasssiihhh jaaauuhhh.. beerrttaaahhaannllaah.. ssseebbeennntaaar lllaaggiii.. kkkiitttaa ppaassstii bbbisssaa bbbeeerrtttaaahhhan.." ucap si sopir bus dengan suara yang hampir habis.

Sungguh dramatis pemandangan yang dilihat Chanyeol. Semua penumpang berusaha bertahan hidup dari bau kentutnya yang benar-benar berbau busuk itu. Saat melihat kejadian dramatis didepannya dengan terkesima, didalam benak Chanyeol, ia sungguh ingin sekali memecahkan kaca bus agar bau kentut yang terperangkap bisa menguap ke udara, namun Chanyeol berpikir lagi karena pria pemilik bau kentut yang super itu tidak memiliki uang untuk mengganti kaca bus yang akan ia pecahkan.

Beberapa meter lagi, bus akan berhenti dihalte. Seorang wanita yang meminta sopir bus untuk berhenti tadi terbaring dilantai dengan keadaan lemah. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sang sopir bus mengerem busnya dan menekan sebuah tombol agar pintu keluar bisa dengan cepat terbuka. Dan seluruh penumpangpun segera berhamburan keluar, tidak peduli itu halte tujuan mereka atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa bebas dari harumnya kentut Chanyeol.

"Aaaiiirr.. aaaiiirrr akuu butuh aiiirr!" Teriak salah seorang penumpang yang berhasil keluar dari dalam bus dengan keadaan selamat. Tak lama kemudian penumpang itu berbaring ditanah dan pingsan. Beberapa penumpang yang sedang menunggu bus dihalte, langsung membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat, begitupun dengan penumpang yang pingsan didalam bus termasuk sang sopir didalamnya.

Chanyeol yang juga sudah keluar dari dalam bus, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan halte. Dia tidak ingin tersangkut masalah akibat kentut mautnya. Sebagai seorang detektif pemula, seharusnya dia tau, jika Chanyeol harus mempertanggung jawabkan kentutnya yang menjadi sumber masalah, bukannya malah meninggalkan korban yang tidak berdaya akibat kentut dengan baunya yang menyengat itu.

Setibanya Chanyeol dikantor, raut wajah berubah merah. Matanya melotot tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Dan Kyungsoo, asisten Kai, keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa dua gelas minuman untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol! Ini baru hari pertama kau bekerja, dan kau sudah terlambat? Apa kau menganggap pekerjaan ini main-main?!"gertak Kai.

"Ma.. maaf bos.. aku tau aku salah. Aku berjanji ini adalah hari terakhir keterlambatanku, bos." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau harusnya melihat _partnermu_ Chan!" Ujar Kai sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. " Dia tepat waktu sampai ke kantor! Harusnya kau bisa mencontohnya!"

" iya.. Bos.. maafkan aku." Kaipun mendengus.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalian berdua akan aku berikan sebuah kasus hari ini." Ucap Kai memberitahu.

" Kasus, Bos? Kasus besar atau kasus kecil? Pembunuhan? Perampokan? Transaksi narkoba? Wuuuaahhh ini akan menyenangkan sekali!" Seru Baekhyun dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

" _Relax,_ Byun!" Ujar Kai seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya. " karena kalian masih baru, aku tidak akan memberikan kasus yang berat dan sulit. Semalam aku dimintai tolong oleh seorang nenek yang sedang kehilangan kucing kesayangannya. Dan tugas kalian adalah menemukan kucing kesayangan nenek itu!" Lanjut Kai menjelaskan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap, meskipun kasus yang akan mereka tangani agak sedikit- aneh..namun mereka bersedia menjalankan tugas perdana mereka.

"Baik Bos!" Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak.

Kai lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kosong dari dalam laci mejanya. Dia kemudian menuliskan alamat si nenek yang bernama Kim Taeyeon dengan lengkap. Setelah selesai dicatat, kertas yang berisi alamat rumah nenek Kim itu Kai serahkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Alamatnya ada didaerah Myeongdong, Baek." Seru Chanyeol saat ia melihat rentetan tulisan hangul didalam kertas.

"Itu berarti kita harus menaiki _subway_ terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkannya dengan menggunakan bus." Jawab Baekhyun yang juga telah melihat alamat nenek Kim yang diberikan .

" Baiklah.. ayo kita bergerak kesana sekarang juga detektif Byun!" Ajak Chanyeol.

" Oke detektif Park.. Kami pergi dulu Bos!" Pamit Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol.

" _good luck guys!"_ Seru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan dari luar kantor, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak kencang.

" _FIGHTING!"_

 _"_ Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan perasaan sedikit aneh karena melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tak apa Chan hehehe..aku hanya sering mendengar kata _Fighting_ di acara _Running man_ yang sering aku tonton. Dan aku menirunya.. jika sudah berteriak seperti itu aku akan menjadi lebih bersemangat." Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum bulan sabitnya yang mulai sedikit Chanyeol sukai.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengganggukan kepalanya mengerti." Boleh aku menirunya juga, Baek?"

"Tentu Chan.. ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama. Aku akan menghitung mundur dan teriakanmu harus keras oke!"

"Oke!" Dan Baekhyun mulai menghitung mundur.

"Tiga! Dua! Satu!"

" _FIGHTING!"_ Teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka dan mengangkatnya keudara. Mendengar ada teriakan yang tiba-tiba dan menggelegar, beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti dan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua membuat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu. Mereka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte untuk menaiki bus yang akan membawa mereka ke stasiun _subway._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di Myeongdong, setelah memakan waktu dalam perjalanan sekitar satu jam. Suasana di Myeongdong begitu ramai dengan aktivitas jual beli. Karena sesungguhnya, Myeongdong merupakan kawasan jual beli dengan harga miring yang ditawarkan penjualnya. Maka tidak heran, setiao harinya ada saja toko yang memberi diskon besar-besaran.

"Kita berbelanja dulu, bagaimana Baek?"tanya Chanyeol memberikan usul dengan mata yang berbinar-binar karena tidak tahan melihat diskon yang disajikan didepan matanya.

"Aku mau saja Chan. Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika kau sekarang punya uang." Tebak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu segera memeriksa dompetnya dan.. TTTAAARRAAAA... tak ada selembar wonpun terselip didalam dompet sang detektif Park. Uang yang ia punya hari ini sudah Chanyeol gunakan untuk membayar bus dan _subway._ Chanyeol mendengus pasrah, ia begitu meratapi kesengsaraannya hari ini yang tidak memiliki selembar wonpun padahal barang-barang diskon sudah didepan mata. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan hingga pria yang lebih pendek itu merangkul si pria tinggi walau Baekhyun harus menjijitkan lebih tinggi kakinya.

"Kita harus fokus dengan kasus ini, Chan."

" ya.. kau benar. Aku akan fokus." Jawab Chanyeol lalu disusul desahan napasnya yang panjang karena harus merelakan barang-barang murah itu begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah cemas. Aku yang akan membayar bus dan _subway_ mu saat kita kembali ke kantor nanti. Emmm dan nanti malam aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam juga. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadi terlihat lesu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senang karena tawaran makan malam dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah.. terima kasih Baek."

Baekhyun membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol dengan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. Mendapat senyunan seperti itu lagi, Chanyeol menepuk dadanya yang bergetar karena sungguh senyuman si pendek Byun sangat indah. Mereka kemudian berjalan mencari alamat rumah nenek Kim Taeyeon, yang sudah Kai tuliskan didalam secarik kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka berdua mencari alamat nenek Kim, tapi mereka belum juga menemukannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan sampai berpencar untuk mencari alamat nenek Kim. Namun hasil yang mereka dapatkan adalah _nihil._

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol dibawag sebuah pohon rindang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia menghampirj pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat dan menanyakan lokasi rumah nenenk Kim Taeyeon.

"Maaf, apakah anda tau alamat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan alamat yang tertera dikertas.

"Aku tidak tau, maaf." Jawab salah seorang pejalan kaki yang ditanya Baekhyun.

"Ah baiklah.. terima kasih."

Ada lagi pejalan kaki yang lewat didepan Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada si pejalan kaki tersebut tentang alamat rumah nenek Kim Taeyeon namun jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkanpun masih sama. Mereka tidak tau alamat yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

Chanyeol yang melihat aksi Baekhyun dari kejauhan, bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat masih sangat bersemangat menanyai para pejalan kaki yang lewat didepannya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, kaki panjang Chanyeol menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri hingga pria bertubuh tinggi itu terjatuh. Dan kebiasaan Chanyeol terjatuh karena kaki panjang sendiri kembali muncul.

"KKKOOOLLLOORRR IIIIIIJOOOOO!" umpat Chanyeol dalam dialeg busan setelah dia terjatuh menghempas ke tanah.

Melihat _partner_ nya terjatuh, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa, Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Sakit.." ringis Chanyeol manja. Karena terjatuh, luka disiku Chanyeol kembali terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ke apotik sebentar." Baekhyun langsung berinisiatif mencari apotik terdekat untuk membeli kapas dan obat luka untuk Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil yang berisikan obat luka, kapas dan sebotol air mineral. Baekhyun lalu meminta Chanyeol kembali duduk dibangku untuk membersihkan luka Chanyeol yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Tahan sebentar.. ini akan sedikit-menyakitkan." Ucap Baekhyun memperingati.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek."

Baekhyun lalu menumpahkan cairan obat merah pada kapas yang ia pegang. Kapas tersebut langsung Baekhyun tempelkan pada siku Chanyeol yang terluka. Kemudian Chanyeol berteriak keras saat ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa. " _ANNNNDDWWEENNNDDDAAAA!."_

Bekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan arti teriakan Chanyeol barusan, karena Chanyeol berteriak menggunakan dialeg Busan yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti. " _please_ Chan, Gunakan dialeg Seoulmu atau bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak mengerti dengan arti teriakanmu tadi."

"Oh.. _oke_ Baek.. Aaaannnniiiiiiyyyooooo! Nnnnnoooooo!" Ulang Chanyeol.

" _That't sounds good."_ Puji Baekhyun. " cah.. sudah selesai." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mengobati luka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu melihat sikunya. Lukanya sudah tertutup rapat dengan kapas pengobatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun memang cukup rapih dan bersih.. dan Chanyeol berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

Baekhyun kemudian membantu Chanyeiol berdiri. Mereka berdua harus segera menemukan alamat nenek Kim Taeyeon. Jika mereka tidak berhasil menemukan alamat rumah nenek kim dan kucingnya yang hilang, maka mereka akan gagal total dikasus mereka yang pertama. Dan itu pasti akan membuat kecewa pada mereka.

"Kita sudah berjalan jauh.. tapi kita belum juga menemukan rumah nenek Kim." Keluh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanya pada orang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang pria tua yang sedang bersantai di sebuah taman.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mendekati pria tua yang mereka incar. Pria tua itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada dua orang pria yang tak dikenalnya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Pria tua tersebut lalu mengenakan kacamata yang ia simpan di saku baju.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya pria tua itu.

"Kami, detek..."

Baekhyun lalu menyikut Chanyeol. Hampir saja pria bertelinga peri itu membocorkan rahasia mereka jika mereka adalah seorang detektif. Chanyeol baru ingat jika pernah berpesan agar tidak ada satu orangpun jika mereka berdua adalah seorang detektif.

"Detek? Maksudmu?" Tanya pria tua itu meminta penjelasan.

"Kami adalah seorang detektor nyamuk, _Harabeoji."_ Jawab Baekhyun asal memberikan alasan.

"Ohhh.." pria tua itu mengangguk paham dan Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun untuk ini. " lalu ada perlu apa kalian dengan ku?"

Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan kertas yang berisi alamat rumah nenek Kim pada si pria tua. "Begini kek, apa kakek tau alamat ini?"

"Aku tau." Jawab pria itu cepat setelah melihat kertas yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Pria tua itu lalu berdiri. Dia merangkul pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak bebas menunjuk arah kanan dan kiri seraya menjelaskan dimana alamat rumah nenek Kim berada.

"Terima kasih Kek!" Seru Chanyeol bahagia.

Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berlari menuju arah yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh si pria tua. Saat sedang berlari Baekhyun sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol. " apa kau yakin pada arah yang ditunjukkan oleh kakek tadi, Chan?"

"Aku yakin sekali!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan pasti.

"Baiklah.. tapi jangan jatuh lagi oke!"

"O..k.."

 _ **GUBRAK!**_

Chanyeol kembali terjatuh. Dan Baekhyun juga ikut terjatuh karena tangan Baekhyun masih digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan. Beruntung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Mereka kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi dengan pasir jalanan. Baekhyun terlihat kesal pada Chanyeol. Baru saja ia diingatkan, Chanyeol malah sudah terjatuh lagi.

"Sudah! Jangan berlari! Kita jalan saja!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol memelas merasa bersalah.

" untung kacamataku tidak pecah karena jatuh tadi." Keluh Baekhyun seraya menahan sakit dibagian lututnya.

..

..

..

..

Sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjukkan si pria tua, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba disebuah rumah mewah besar bercat putih, dengab pagar tinggi yang mengitari rumah tersebut. Mulut Chanyeol menganga lebar, bisa dimaklumi, Chanyeol baru kali ini melihat rumah mewah layaknya sebuah istana yang ada di negeri dongeng.

"Hei Chan! Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap Baekhyun. " kau bisa mati jika ada keluarga lalat yang berimigrasi kedalam sana." Candanya.

Mendengar peringatan Baekhyun, seketika itu juga Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak ingin mati dengan cara yang terbilang tidak elit itu. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju pagar dan mencari bel rumah.

 **Ting Tong..**

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah mewah itu.

"Sekali lagi, Chan." Perintah Baekhyun.

 **Ting Tong..**

"Eh.. sebentar, Baek..jika si nenek atau si pemilik rumah keluar, kita hanya perlu menunjukkan tanda pengenal ini kan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya.

"Iya, Chan."

Tak berapa lama seorang penjaga rumah keluar dari tempatnya berjaga dan membukakan pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya si penjaga rumah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan tanda pengenal mereka lalu menunjukkan tanda pengenal tersebut pada sang penjaga rumah. Dari gaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyin menunjukkan tanda pengenal, mereka terlihat seperti dua orang detektif yang sudah sangat berpengalaman.

"Kalian berdua sudah ditunggu nyonya.. silahkan masuk." Ucap si penjaga setelah melihat tanda pengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyimpan kembali tanda pengenal mereka, lalu mereka berdua masuk mengikuti langkah kaki si penjaga rumah. Si penjaga rumah lalu meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk dan menunggu nenek Kim keluar dari kamarnya. Si penjaga rumah juga menyuruh pelayan dirumah itu untuk mempersiapkan minuman untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dari raut wajahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat antusias menjalani kasus perdana ini, walau menurut mereka ini hanyalah kasus kecil untuk menemukan seekor kucing.

Saat minuman mereka telah disajikan, saat itu pula nenek Kim Taeyeon turun untuk menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi, nenek Kim langsung menunjukkan foto Sunny, kucingnya. Sunny adalah seekor kucing persia yang cukup terbilang mahal di pasaran. Bulunya yang lebat, putih dan bersih serta tubuhnya yang sedikit gemuk, membuktikan jika nenek Kim sangat merawat dan menyayangi kucing ini.

"Tolong temukan Sunny secepatnya." Pinta nenek Kim.

"Baiklah, nek. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ujar Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ dan bolpoin dari dalam saku kemejanya.

"Silahkan."

"Pertama, kapan Sunny hilang?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias dan bersiap mencatat pertanyaan dari nenek Kim.

"Kemarin."

"Sekitar jam berapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sore. Tapi aku lupa tepatnya jam berapa."

"Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir. Sebelum menghilang, dimana terakhir kali nenek melihat Sunny?"

Nenek Kim kemudian mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kirinya yang mengarah ke arah selatan rumah itu. "Kalau aku tidak salah.. Sunny ada didapur." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, nek. Kami berdua akan memulai penyelidikan. Apa kami boleh menelusuri rumah ini?" Ucap Baekhyun meminta izin.

"Silahkan.. jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu silahkan panggil pelayan disini." Jawab Nenek Kim mempersilahkan.

Melihat aksi Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kagum. Gaya interogasinya pada nenek Kim, sering Chanyeol saksikan di film-film. Chanyeol lalu membatin, " _Aku harus bisa sehebat Baekhyun! Wish me luck!"_

..

..

..

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada didapur yang menurut mereka dapur ini sangat luas. Sangat banyak peralatan masak dari luar negeri menghiasi dapur nenek Kim. Kompor yang digunakannyapun termasuk modern dan model terbaru. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sibuk meneliti setiap detail yang dirasanya aneh. Sedangkan Chanyeol, memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengambil kue yang ada di dapur. Tindakan Chanyeol tersebut disadari pelayan nenek Kim. Tapi dia membiarkan Chanyeol memakan kue itu, karena dia yakin Chanyeol sedang lapar.

"Chanyeoll! Tolong serius!" Protes Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol malah asik memakan kue diatas meja.

"Oke, Baek, Oke!" Jawabnya dengan melahap kue terakhir.

Sebuah piring kotor yang tergeletak dilantai, membuat rasa penasaran Canyeol tiba-tiba muncul. Dia meminta pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat pintu menyediakan sarung tangan dan sebuah pinset. Piring yang Chanyeol dapati masih menyisakan beberapa serpihan makanan. Chanyeol menduga jika piring tersebut merupakan piring makan Sunny.

"Baek! Kesini sebentar!" Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa laci-laci yang ada di dalam dapur menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dilantai seraya sibuk memandangi piring yang berisi serpihan makanan. Beberapa Saat kemudian pelayan yang dimintai Chanyeol untuk menyediakan sarung tangan dan pinset sudah kembali dengan membawa kedua barang yang diminta. Mereka berdua lalu memasang sarung tangan yang sudah disediakan, kemudian Chanyeol menjepit beberapa serpihan makanan menggunakan pinset dan mencoba mengamati lebih dalam serpihan makanan tersebut.

Serpihan makanan yang mereka temukan berwarna merah kecoklatan. Dan makanan yang mereka temukan memang merupakan makanan kucing menurut penjelasan pelayan nenek Kim. Tapi ada yang aneh, dari serpihan makan tersebut terdapat sebuah serpihan lain yang berwarna kuning. Ketika Baekhyun mengambil serpihan makanan yang berwarna kuning itu, saat ia raba dengan tangannya, tekstur makanan itu tidak begitu lembut seperti makanan kucing pada umumnya. Terksturnya terkesan keras dan saat serpihan mencurigakan itu Baekhyun tekan lebih keras lagi maka warna kuning dari serpihan makanan itu akan menempel pada sarung tangan Baekhyun.

"Chan.. aku menduga jika serpihan berwarna kuning ini adalah obat. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi wajahnya. Baekhyun seketika terkejut ketika melihat perubahan yang sangat aneh pada diri Chanyeol.

" _what happen with you, Chan?"_ Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan mimik khawatir.

Namun Chanyeol masih belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dilihat dari gelagat Chanyeol yang ditunjukkan saat ini, bisa dipastikan jika pria idiot bertelinga itu sedang menahan kentutnya yang akan keluar. Chanyeol tidak ingin kentutnya yang harum bak bunga _Raflesia Arnoldi_ itu keluar secara tiba-tiba pada suasana seperti saat ini. Jika kentutnya keluar dengan tiba-tiba maka dapurnya pasti akan terasa pengap dan Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan jika pernapasan Baekhyun akan terganggu nantinya.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan kentut ini perlahan dan tanpa suara." Ucap Chanyeol membatin.

Chanyeol lalu mengatur napasnya. Raut wajahnya pun yang sedari tadi tegang telah ia rubah menjadi lebih _soft._ Matanya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali. Lalu ada suara pelan yang mungkin hanya akan terdengar oleh anjing dan Chanyeol sendiri.

 _PSSSSTTTT..._

Chanyeol berhasil kentut tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring. Dan desahan napasnya yang panjang menunjukkan rasa kelegaan karena telah berhasil meredam suara sang kentut. Sementara Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan mendadaknya perubahan wajah Chanyeol dari sebelumnya. Namun harus Chanyeol ingat bahwa semuanya belum berakhir, karena sebentar lagi aroma kentutnya itu pasti akan menguar keseluruh ruangan dapur.

"Aku mencium aneh," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengenduskan hidungnya layaknya anjing pelacak. "Chan.. kau menciumnya juga kan?"

"Aaahhh.. aku juga menciumnya" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit panik seraya menampilkan senyum idiotnya

"Sial! Bau ini dari mana asalnya!" umpat Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya memberi tanda bahwa ia tidak tau. Chanyeol masih belum berani jika bau ini bersumber dari arah bokongnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ada suara berisik yang berasal dari sekitar mereka. Suaranya seperti suara plastik yang sedang digesek-gesekkan ke lantai dan suara berisik itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penasaran. Lalu mereka berusaha mencari asal suara berisik itu.. dannn..

 _MMEEOOOWW! MEEOOOWW!_

Ada suara seekor kucing yang mereka dengar dengan sangat jelas . Mereka berdua mulai yakin jika suara berisik dan suara kucing yang terdengar itu berasal dari Sunny, kucing kesayangan nenek Kim. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin bersemangat untuk mencari sunny yang sebenarnya ada disekitar mereka.

Chanyeol memulai mencari asal suara itu, perlahan tapi pasti ia bergerilya disekitar dapur dan akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Sunny yang ada dibawah meja makan, jarak antara meja dan lantai memang terbilang cukup pendek, ditambah kain panjang yang menitupi jaraknya, memungkinkan Sunny untuk bersembunyi disana.

"Aku menemukannya, Baek!" Seru Chanyeol bahagia.

"Dimana? Dimana?"

"Disinii! Dibawah meja makan Baek!" Baekhyunpun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih memandang ke arah Sunny.

"Cepat ambil Chan!"

"Itu... emmm... bi.. bisakah kau saja yang mengambilnya? A..aku sedikit takut dengan kucing." Jujurnya dengan cengiran idiot. Baekhyunpun mendesah.

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Sunny dari bawah meja makan. Bulunya yang putih ternyata menjadi sedikit kusam karena telah berjam-jam kucing manis itu berada dibawah meja makan yang berdebu. Baekhyun kemudian meminta pelayan untuk segera memanggilkan nenek Kim turun ke dapur.

Betapa senangnya nenek Kim saat ia mengetahui kucing kesayangannya telah ditemukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan haru nenek Kim mengambil Sunny digendongan Baekhyun yang terlihat kotor dan lemah. Berkali-kali nenek Kim mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena telah berhasil menemukan Sunny.

"Boleh ku tinggal sebentar?" Tanya nenek Kim pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Silahkan, nek." Jawab mereka serempak.

Kemudian nenek Kim berjalan keatas, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa ratus lembar uang won yang sudah ia persiapkan. Nenek Kim kemudian kembali turun dengan beberapa lembar uang yang ia genggam lalu membagikannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan uang 100,000 won.

" _Thank you Grandma."_ Ucap mereka berbarengan.

" _You're welcome."_

Uang yang mereka dapatkan, mereka simpan dengan rapi didalam dompet. Mereka sudah bisa membayangkan untuk apa uang itu akan digunakan, Chanyeol mungkin akan membelanjakan uang itu untuk membeli baju diskon di Myeongdeong nanti atau Baekhyun akan menabung uang itu untuk mewujudkan mimpinya tinggal dikutub utara. Dan kini dompet Chanyeol yang tadinya kosong kini mendadak terisi penuh.

" _By the way.._ bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan Sunny?" Tanya nenek Kim.

" begini, nek.." jawab Baekhyyn membuka pembicaraan. "Tadi kami mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari bawah meja makan, dan kami menemukan Sunny disana, wajar saja nenek Kim tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Ahhh begitu.." angguknya mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana Sunny bisa ada disana?"

Dan saat ini giliran Chanyeol yang menjawab. "Kami menemukan serpihan makanan kucing milik Sunny, didalam serpihan makanan itu kami menemukan serpihan lain yang kami duga itu adalah semacam obat sakit kepala atau obat tidur."

Nenek Kim lalu mengganggukan kepalanya mengingat sesuatu, ia menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika sudah seminggu belakangan ini Nenek Kim mengalami insomnia yang parah. Jadi agar bisa tidur nenek Kim mengkonsumsi obat tidur yang ia dapat dari dokter pribadinya. Nenek Kim menduga ada obat tidur yang tanpa sengaja jatuh dipiring makanan Sunny dan kemungkinan besar saat Sunny memakan makanannya, obat tidur nenek Kim juga ikut termakan oleh Sunny.

"Baiklah.. sekali lagi aku berterima kasih pada kalian.. kalian memang benar-benar detektif handal yang dikirim oleh ." puji nenek Kim. " dan katakan pada jika biaya penyelidikan hari ini akan aku transfer ke rekening kantor kalian."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beradu pandang bingung, " jadi uang yang nenek berikan bukan biaya penyelidikan untuk hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Bukan.. itu adalah uang bonus dariku." Jawab nenek Kim lalu tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun ikut tersenyum.. mereka sedikit berbangga hati karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugas perdana mereka. Ternyata perkerjaan seorang detektif terbilang cukup mudah dan menghasilkan banyak uang.

..

..

..

..

Setelah tugas mereka selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpamitan pulang dari rumah nenek Kim. Mereka berdua harus segera kembali ke kantor dan melaporkan keberhasilan tugas mereka pada .

Dalam perjalanan pulang saat mereka didalam _subway_ , Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik.

"Chan.. bisa ku pastikan jika kau yang tadi kentut kan?"

"Ba.. bagaimana ka..kau tau, ba..baek?" Chanyeol tergagap dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengetahui jika aroma mematikan itu berasal dari angin yang Chanyell keluarkan dari lubang bokongnya.

"Naluri detektifku tajam, jika kau lupa, Chan.. aku tidak akan semudah itu bisa kau bohongi." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol.. ini memalukan rutuknya.

Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol, ia berbicara lembut untuk menenangkan kegundahan hati Chanyeol yang Baekhyun bisa lihat dari merahnya wajah si tinggi. " sudahlah, Chan.. tak perlu malu dengan kentutmu itu.. Justru karena kentutmu itu membuat Sunny bisa terbangun dari pengaruh obat tidur yang dia makan."

" kau punya pemikiran sepeti itu Baek? Aku juga demikian.." jawabnya menggaruk tengkuk.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.. mereka berpelukan didalam _subway_ yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke kantor dan memberikan kabar gembira pada bahwa kasus pertama yang mereka tangani telah berhasil. pasti akan sangat bangga pada mereka.. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.. menurut Chanyeol bekerja bersama Baekhhun ternyata lebih menyenangkan. Menjadi detektif pun tak sesulit yang mereka pikirkan. Namun mereka belum mengetahui bahwa akan ada kasus besar setelah ini. Sebuah kasus yang akan membuat mereka kehilangan sebuah nyawa..

 **..**

 **..**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


End file.
